Global Warming
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: When Fire and Ice come together things get a little out of hand, Will Balto, Jenna and Rosy be able to face the worlds end?
1. Catching Fire

**Global warming**

(When temperatures rise and storm's become one is there hope for anyone?)

**Chapter one Catching Fire**

It's almost midnight in the middle of December but the heat is killing everyone. "Mommy can you open the window?" Rosy asked her mother her mother then got up from where she was sitting on Rosy bed "why is so hot?" Rosy's mother said as she opened the window "maybe its summer?" said Rosy sitting on her bed.

"I don't know " Rosy's mother said then she turned to Rosy "good night sweet heart" Rosy's mother said then kissed her on the head then left the room. "Tom are you hot?" Rosy's mother asked her husband "it has been a little hot huh?" Tom said then Rosy's mother walked over to the door and opened it.

"it's warm out here" Rosy's mother said "maybe just keep the door for a little bit Jill" Tom said to his wife "ok" she said she then walked over to her husband as he was reading the paper "deer look at this" Tom said as his wife was walking to him "look white Mountain is snowed in" Tom said reading the paper.

"But how it's hot down here Jill said looking at the paper they looked outside as she was looking outside Jenna happened to walk on "now where have you been young lady" Jill said with a smile Jenna replied in a bark "she up stairs" Jill said looking at Jenna the Jenna ran up stair's.

"She must be in love with the town hero Balto" Jill said looking at Tom "you think so?" Tom said the got up from his chair and walked over to his wife "I love you" Tom said the kissed her Jill gave back the kiss as will not too far from the little town of Nome, the town's hero was at home about to go to sleep.

"Balto can't you believe this heat!" Boris said mopping the deck of the boat that Balto and Boris lived in "I know it's the middle of December how is it hot?" Balto said lying down on his cool bed before Boris could reply he put the mop water all over himself.

"Oh Boris" Balto said in his head "I know what you thinking it's too hot not to waste this cold water" Boris said looking at Balto. Balto rolled his eyes then fell asleep on his side. the morning came around and it was colder than ever Boris went in Balto's little bed "it's so cold" Boris said looking at Balto "I know " Balto said.

Tom got the paper from the front door he looked at the paper "Jill come here " Tom said Jil came running in the living room "what's going on?" Jill said as she ran in the living room "look" Tom said then hold the paper up to her "white Mountain is not snowed in anymore there no snow up there at all" Tom said to Jill "oh my" Jill said looking at the paper.

"If there's no snow but were having a snow storm here?" Jill said then she looked outside as snow storm was passing by "what's going on?" Jill said to herself.

**Sorry this is not that long but this Chapter his more of an intro of the story there will be a lot of stuff that you won't see coming**


	2. Catching Ice

**Chapter two catching ice **

(As the storm blows in, there was nowhere to go and no place warm but home.)

Dec 18 1926

As Jenna was watching the storm she felt a chill going down her neck "I hope Balto's alright" she said to herself, she felt a hand touch her back it was Rosy. Rosy looked outside and saw the storm beating on the window's on every house outside "don't worry Jenna Balto will be fine" Rosy said looking at Jenna.

Jenna smiled in reply she knew Rosy was right Balto would be alright because he was strong, fast and kind "please be alright" Jenna said in her mind. Not too far from Rosy house a boat was in the middle of the great snow storm "I can't take this anymore" Balto said then got up from his bed.

Boris looked at Balto from under the covers "where are you going?" Boris asked from Balto's bed "some place warm if we stay here were going to freeze to death" Balto said looking at Boris. Boris nodded then walked to Balto and go on his back they walked in to town.

The storm started to get worse filling the streets with snow and ice it made it harder for Balto walk thru and the power line's starting to go down. Balto looked down the street and saw the boiler room where every dog goes to hang out "the Boiler room" Balto said trying to walk over to the boiler room.

they walked into the boiler no one was around "looks like were alone" Balto said Boris got off of Balto's back then sat next to the boiler Balto layed next to Boris "you alright?" Balto asked Boris looked at Balto in shock "the bears!" Boris yelled.

Tom and jill and Rosy sat in the living room "mommy I'm cold" Rosy said with a deep and thick cough with some blood "Rosy sweet heart are you alright?" Jill asked patting her on the back "yeah I'm fine" Jill looked at Tom then looked back at Rosy Tom looked at the blood that she coughed out "Rosy do you want to go lay down?" Tom asked Rosy nodded.

Tom put Rosy in her bed Jenna who was siting at the window stayed with Rosy in the bedroom "Tom you do think?" Jill said looking at Tom "no I don't think so not now she just got better last year" Tom said looking at Jill in the eye "I know that But I..." "but what?" Tom said before she could finish "I think she might be sick again" Jill said.

Balto was in shock when Boris told him that "what? we forgot Muk and Luk "Balto said then got up fast "I have go get them" Balto said about to walk out the door "you can't go out there alone" Boris said getting up from where he was sitting "I have too" Balto said looking at Boris.

Boris looked at him "go" he said Balto nodded the ran out the door Boirs said back down "be safe" Boris said to himself Balto ran as fast as he go he ran past his then he picked up there sent from there they were in the forest Balto looked at the forest then continued.

As he ran into the forest he came to a cave with all ice and snow all around it he walked in "Muk!, Luk!" he said then he saw two white bears come out of the dark "Balto" Luk said from a far "come were going to the boiler room it's warmer" Balto said then the cave started to shake they were having a earthquake.

the ground split open Balto fell thru along with the bear's the cave fell apart falling down the hole Balto hit his heat twice going down as for the bear's they fell into a different part of the cave Balto was all alone. the town had the same react but no buildings fell just streets opening up.

**Chapter end **

**to tell you guys the truth I had a dream about this Chapter it felt so real so this is Chapter there will be a new chapter tomorrow **


	3. Down Under

**Chapter three down under **

(On word to winter wonder land but it's more likely to hell)

Dec 18 1926 in the cave

Balto opened his eyes he was in shock he hit his head really hard as well as his paw he sprain paw on his free fall "Muk, Luk?" Balto said in a weak voice he looked around the ice room but couldn't find the bears. Balto got up slowly he found a ice like hall in front of him. Balto then looked up and saw that he at least had fell 25 feet he then walked down the ice hall to find Muk and Luk.

"I hope there alright" Balto said to himself as he walked down the ice hallway he then saw something in the far it was shining down the hall. Jenna got closer to Rosy's bed she knew that Rosy was getting sick again but she didn't want to think that "please be alright" Jenna said in her head.

Tom walked in the room with a glass of water in his hand and settled by Rosy's bed Jenna looked up at Tom in a sad way "don't worry Jenna she will be fine" Tom said looking at Jenna then looked at Rosy. Jenna smiled in reply then Tom left the room and went down stairs in to the living room.

he saw Jill at the window "this town is falling apart" Jill said then turned and saw Tom next to her "we never had a earthquake this bad before" Tom said looking out the window with his wife right next to him.

Balto walked down the ice hall he then came into a room in the middle of the was the bear's "Muk! Luk!" Balto said in joy. Balto ran over to them in hope's that they were alright "you guys alright?" Balto asked them "were fine just cold" Luk said looking up at Balto.

Balto the nuzzled them "come on let's get out of here" Balto said to them then walked away with the bear's right beside him Balto was mostly on one paw "Balto you don't look so good his your paw ok?" Luk asked concerned Balto looked at Luk "yeah I'm fine it's just a scratch" Balto said looking at Luk.

Up ahead there was a light "away out" Balto said to himself then got closer to the light it was away out once they got out of the cave it was hot very hot no snow no life all the snow was gone "Balto where did all the snow go?" Luk asked looking at the forest.

Jenna looked out the window and saw that all the snow was gone and the water was flooding the cracked street Jenna the left the room and went outside "what's going on?" Jenna said to herself Jenna then walked over to the boiler room she walked in the boiler room she saw Boris sitting by the boiler.

"Boris what are you doing here?" Jenna asked walked over to Boris "Balto and I came here it was the only place warm" Boris said looking at Jenna "where's Balto?" Jenna said "he's out there looking Muk and Luk" Boris said Jenna stop then Turned and looked outside "what he's out there?" Jenna said Boris nodded Jenna then ran out the door "where are you going?" Boris said running after her.

"I'm going to go find him" Jenna said running into the forest.

**Well more tomorrow short yes but the next Chapter a lot longer till next time**


	4. Global warming

**Chapter four Global warming **

(Fire and ice come together to end the world we all know.)

Dec 18, 8:29 pm

As Jenna went in the forest with Boris right by her side Boris took Jenna to where the bears lived "they live here" Boris said Jenna walked over to the cave "stay here" Jenna said as she walked inside the cave she looked around and found nobody but hole in the ground. She walked out of the cave.

she had tears running down her face " I think something happened here" Jenna said looking at Boris then layed next to a rock crying Boris walked over to her then sat right next to her and patted her back with his wing "he's going to be fine Balto can do anything trust me" Boris said still patting her back Jenna looked at him "I'm having his puppy's" Jenna said.

Balto looked around the land there was no snow like Luk said "this is weird " Balto said looking around the land "come on let's get back before your uncle has a heart attack" Balto said walking down the hill Muk and Luk followed him down the hill. Muk Luk started to play as they were going down the hill.

They came to what they thought was lake but it was dried out "what?" Balto said to himself looking at the dried up lake. Balto looked on the other side lake there were dead fish all over the place "come on were going" Balto ordered the bear nodded then followed him to the next hill.

Boris looked puzzled "you having his puppies?" Boris asked looking at her Jenna nodded then set her head back down "oh sure you guys go ahead have a family without telling me" Boris said standing up the crossing his wings and looking away from Jenna. Jenna smile "we were going to tell you" Jenna said.

Boris looked back at her "really? He asked Jenna looked at him "of course your family too" Jenna said with a smile "uncle Boris" Luk yelled then started to run after him "oh no" Boris said then Muk and Luk jumped on him Jenna turned and Balto on the top of hill he ran to her and she ran to him.

They met eye to eye and muzzle to muzzle Jenna nuzzled him "are you alright?" Jenna said still nuzzling him "I'm fine it's you I'm worried about" Balto said licking her face "Balto I'm fine" Jenna said Balto stopped licking her face "there's something you next to see" Jenna said then walked to Nome.

When they got to town they was not looking its best "what happened?" Balto asked looking at the small town "the town was flooded by the snow storm" Jenna said looking at the smile little Town then looked back at Balto who then looked back at her "come on we need to see if anyone needs help" Balto said then the five went to Nome.

When they reached Nome the streets were flooded everywhere "Boris take Muk and Luk to the boiler room keep them warm" Balto ordered Boris nodded then took the Bear to the boiler room Balto turned around and saw that Jenna was walking to Rosie. "Jenna wait I'll walk you home" Balto said.

Jenna stopped and looked at him "Balto there's something I have to tell you..." before Jenna Could tell him what she wanted to say Tom Rosie's father was walking by "there you are Jenna" Tom said then he walked over to her then three went inside Jenna house Tom turned on the TV he put on the news everyone watched it.

All around the world storm's and heat waves and snow storm's happening in places that can't have snow "what is the world coming to?" Jill Rosie mother said watching the TV Balto and Jenna were watching the TV as well as Rosie who was sitting on the couch she was watching the news with the family "research tell is that we have chance of Global warming happing around the world" the new reporter said on the TV.

The family watched the news then they heard thunder Tom looked outside and saw that there was a storm coming the water got higher and higher "Jill get Rosie up stair's now" Tom said then the door open all the water from the streets came inside the house Rosie Jill and Tom ran up stairs Balto made sure that Jenna made sure she got up stair's.

The family made to the roof of their house the storm got worse the rain went from down poor to side to side rain as they went on top of the roof Tom looked around the water was getting higher uo to the roof from where they were standing Tom put Rosie on the very top of the roof first.

Right as Tom put Rosie on the very top he fell back "Tom!" Jill screamed "Daddy!" Rosie said then was about to jump off the House after her father Balto got right in front of her stopping her from jumping off. Jill stepped on the wrong side of the roof and fell in water "Mommy!" Rosie screamed then holding onto Balto's coat.

Jenna got closer to Rosie they waited and waited but no one came up but before they could hope for the best the water started go down but then start to spin all the building's started to go down Rosie to get scared she got and ran to the top of the roof Rosie then looked to her right and saw another house floating by her house Rosie took a few steps back then ran as fast as she could go then jump then Jumped from her house to the next.

Jenna's heart was pounding Rosie made to the next house Jenna's heart slowed down "looks like Rosie's got the idea" Balto said looking at Jenna then looked at Rosie who was still run to house to house "that's not funny she could of gotton hurt" Jenna said looking Balto then looked behind her Balto did the same there house was moving away from Rosie and getting closer to the world pool "we better get moving" Balto said they started after Rosie.

They jumped house to house then all the house's stopped at once there was no more water Balto, Jenna and Rosie were on the same house Rosie walked over to Balto and Jenna and hugged them both Balto and Jenna could feel Rosie's pain. Jenna could feel Rosie's tear's flow down into her fur Rosie let them go. Balto and Jenna saw her face it was bright red and tear flowing down her face Balto couldn't help but to tell in his own word's that they will find her parents and that they will keep her safe.

Balto looked at Rosie then looked at Jenna. Jenna looked at Balto and nodded, Balto looked back at Rosie then opened his mouth " Rosie you're going to stay with us for now on and we will keep you safe" Balto said sitting down Rosie eyes were wide "y-y-you talked" Rosie said taking a few steps away from them "Jenna can you talk?" Rosie asked pointing at her Balto looked at Jenna. "Yeah I can all dogs and Cats can talk if you just hear them out" Jenna said in soft kind voice.

The house started to shake and fall apart "Balto?" Rosie said in a scared voice Balto ran right next to her "get on my Back" Balto said Rosy got on his back "hang on" Balto said then they ran and jump off the house with Balto and Jenna running side by side and Rosie on Balto's back it felt like they were home free. Rosie looked back and saw that everything was falling apart they were having another earthquake.

Rosie then looked in front of her "Balto we need to go faster" Rosie said "you got it " Balto said then they took a turn they stopped Rosie then got off of Balto's back "where do we go from here" Rosie asked looking at Balto and Jenna. Balto looked at Jenna then looked back at Rosie "we will stay at my old boat for the night then we will look for your parents" Balto said with a little smile Rosie came up to Balto and hugged him "thank you Balto" Rosie said.

The three then walked over to Balto's old boat they then walked inside Rosie sat down on Balto's old bed and fell asleep. Balto and Jenna went outside they laid on the deck of the boat watching the maybe could be the last sunset they could see "do think we will ever find Tom and Jill?" Jenna asked Balto laying right next to him warm body "well first thing's first we need to leave Nome" Balto said then looked at Jenna then looked at the sunset Jenna got up in shock "what? leave but we don't even know if Rosie parents are even anywhere else" Jenna said looking down on Balto .

Balto looked up at Jenna "Jenna don't worry we will find them" Balto said getting "what about Boris and Muk and Luk?" Jenna said Balto put his ear's down "I-I don't know" Balto said with his ear's down and looked away from Jenna "I don't even knew of their still alive" Balto said still looking away.

Jenna walked up to him and nuzzled the side of his neck "remember when I told you I had something tell before Tom saw us" Jenna said still nuzzling him "yeah I remember" Balto said looking at Jenna then nuzzled her back "well I wanted to tell that I'm going to have your puppy's" Jenna said Balto stopped Nuzzling her and looked at her in the eyes.

**Chapter end **

**So now that Rosie knows that her dogs can talk will she ever be the same? And what Balto finding out that Jenna's going to have his puppies and will Tom and Jill be found? This is the longest Chapter yet in ****Global warming. Kodiwolf321 out **


	5. Daydreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 5 daydreams and nightmares**

"Sleepwalker's come to life and nightmares become real"

Balto took two steps back from Jenna "are you happy?" Jenna asked Balto turned away "Jenna how can rise are pup's in place like this" Balto the looked back at Jenna "we will get thru this we...we just have to be careful" Jenna said then nuzzled Balto's neck "I sure hope so" Balto said then Nuzzled her back. A few hours' past by then Balto and Jenna laid next to Rosie.

Balto couldn't sleep what so ever, he was thinking about the family he was about to have and how he was going to take care of them. Balto then happed to fall asleep as he fell asleep the dream's that he was dreaming came to life in his head. "Balto!" Balto heard a voice; he then opened his eyes and looked around, Balto found himself in town as the building were falling and the sky turning red. Balto then turned around and saw the tidal wave that started it all but right as the wave was about to him Balto woke up.

Balto woke up fast; he then looked outside and saw that it was day time. Balto then looked to his left Rosie wasn't sleeping in Balto's bed he then looked outside and saw her with Jenna on the beach he then walked over to them "so what are you girls up to" Balto asked them then laid next to Jenna, Rosie didn't look to happy she didn't look at Balto or Jenna, Balto then sat up "it's going to be alright Rosie, we will get you out of this" Balto said as Rosie looked at him.

" I hope so" Rosie said then looked away from him, the sun high and hot Rosie was now back inside the boat Balto and Jenna were outside "Balto we have to get Rosie out of here" Jenna said lying next to him. Balto looked at her "yeah your right" Balto said then got up "but the only way out of here is going through town" Balto said Jenna then got up as well "then were gonna have to take that chance" Jenna said Balto nodded "yeah your right get her ready" Balto said.

About an hour later Balto, Rosie and Jenna walked to town. it was dark and its started to get cold "there's no one around" Rosie said as went through the dark town Balto stop then look to the left he then saw red eyes then he looked to his right he saw more red eyes "Jenna, Rosie stay next to me" Balto said then the red eyes started to become clear a pack of wolves came to them from right to left "come on just move slowly" Balto said as they were moving along.

"Balto what are they doing?" Rosie asked as they were moving slowly "there looking for food" Balto said as the wolves started to show teeth "go run!" Balto said then they started to run. the wolves started to run after them Balto looked to his right and saw a little store "in there hurry" Balto said Rosie ran inside along with Balto and Jenna then Rosie closed the door. All the wolves' tried to break down the glass door but couldn't they stopped and looked at them.

"Why did they stop?" Jenna asked looking at Balto. Balto looked at Jenna "I don't know" Balto said then looked back at the wolves' then all the wolves ran off. On the corner of Balto's eye he saw gun on Rosie's head "who are you" they heard a male teenage voice say.

**Chapter end **

Well for the next chapter there will be a new character and through the next two Chapters they will be about him and his name starts with a C


	6. Chris Menendez

**Chapter 6 Chris Menendez**

(Age 16, hair light brown, and acts like a bad ass)

15 hours before he meets Balto.

"Hey Chris get your ass up" Chris's father said Chris then opened his eyes and saw his father in the door "what's up dad" Chris said sitting up "time to get up and go to school" his father said, Chris rolled his eyes "come on Chris lets go" His father said then left Chris's room "whatever" Chris said in his head then he got up and got dressed Chris then walked out the door. "Have a nice day sweet heart" Chris's mother said Chris started to walk to school but then ran to his friend Ben wood.

Ben ran up to him "hey dude what's up" Ben said walking with Chris "been better" Chris said as they were walking along "like the weather?" Ben asked, Chris looked at him "are you kidding me it's in the middle of December and it's hot " Chris said Ben nodded "yeah your right, Chris it is hot" Ben said Chris put his arm around Ben's head "come on Chris I just got my hair fix, stop it" Ben said trying to break free. Then Chris let go "come on I'll race you to school" Chris said then started to run "you're on" Ben said.

Chris and Ben both ran to school and Chris won the little race that they had then they walked inside the school and went to their class and sat in their seats. "So can anyone tell why we have such hot weather?" The teacher asked the Ben put his hand up "yes Ben" the Teacher said looking at him then the class looked at him " maybe it's summer time not winter" Ben said then started laughing, everyone else started laugh with him.

The Teacher gave Ben a look "no Ben it's winter not summer" The teacher said crossing his arms. Chris looked at Ben "that was funny" Chris said Ben smiled at him "yeah it was" Ben said then they heard a kid say "the sky's turning red" everyone looked and walked over to the window "ok everyone back in your seat's " The teacher said "wait look what's that?" Ben said pointing at what he was looking at then everyone looked at it to "what is that?" a girl asked, it was dark red and on fire but it was small it was rock.

Chris's eyes got big "get down" Chris shouted then everyone did but the Teacher "Chris don't yell in my class room" The Teacher said then the rock came through the window and hit the teacher in the face. The Teacher was dead "Mr. Newhall!" another girl screamed, the body fell next to Chris's face Chris moved away fast from the body then Chris felt someone grab his arm's "come on Chris we got to go" Ben said Chris nodded in fear then got up and ran out in the hallway.

Every kid in the school was screaming and running around "Chris come on" Ben said Chris after him then the school started to fall apart and the ground started to shake "earthquake" Ben and Chris both heard a kid say then they ran faster. They then made it out of the school with six other kid everyone else didn't the school then fell to the ground. Chris looked to his right and saw car out of control and was about to hit they by a few feet but then a truck hit the car from the side and went the other way.

"Come on Ben" Chris said the picked up Ben. They ran all the way to each other's house Ben family wasn't home Ben then called his mom with his cell phone "mom hello, where are?" Ben said trying to block out all the screaming "Ben were at the bus stop there taking everyone out of here hurry, there' one bus left" Ben's mother said Ben could tell she had tear's from what she sound like on the phone "ok we will hurry" Ben said then got off the phone.

Ben looked at Chris "don't worry buddy were going to get out of this" Chris said Ben nodded then ran over to Chris's house. Chris walked in the door "mom, dad?" Chris said then looked into the living room "dad?" Chris said then looked at his dad's hand there was a gun in his hand. "dad where's mom?" Chris asked the took a few steps to him, "where do you think, at the bus stop trying to leave me" Chris's father said "dad haven't you looked outside, it'd madness out there" Chris said the took a few more step's to his father.

Chris's father got up from his chair "goodbye Chris" his father said "dad what are you doing?" Chris asked but his father didn't respond then put his gun to head and shot himself "DAD!" Chris shouted and ran over to him and grab the his father body before it fell to the ground. Ben heard the gun shot and ran inside "Chris what's going on" Ben said as he ran inside "oh no" Ben said as he saw Chris holding his father in his arms Ben then walked over to Chris and put his hand on his back "Chris I'm so sorry" Ben said then Chris looked at Ben "let's get the hell out of here" Chris said then he got with the gun in his hand.

Ben looked at the gun then looked at Chris "what's that for?" Ben asked stepping away from Chris "we might need's this" Chris said then they both ran out the door (15 mins later) they made it over to the bus stop but last bus was leaving "wait stop!" Chris said then the bus opened the door's but didn't stop but slowed down "get in" the bus driver said Chris on Ben was still running "Ben jump I got you" Chris said then Ben Jump on and Chris pulled him in.

The boy's then sat down "where's doe's this bus take us" Ben asked the bus driver "they say that Nome is more safe" the bus driver said "ok" Ben said then turned and saw Chris in the very back of the bus Ben then got up and walked over to him and sat next to him "dude are you alright?" Ben asked Chris then looked at him "do you think we're gonna make it?" Chris asked "yeah I think were" Ben said then looked out the window it was dark "Nome's over this hill" The bus driver said everyone on the bus started to cheer.

The road was very dark and it started to snow very hard and the Bus driver couldn't see the road then the windshield cleared up a little. The bus driver then saw little red eyes in the road as they got closer The bus driver could see what it was The bus driver tried to stop bus couldn't The bus then lost control and the bus fell over the on its side then off then hill. Bam, bam, and bam the bus was hitting all the hard rock's on its way down.

As everyone was hitting the walls of the Bus Chris and Ben saw each flying in the air and hitting the walls of the Bus they knew that everyone else was dead and they were the last one alive they tried to reach out to each other but by the time they the bus hit the ground hard Chris and Ben were knock out cold.

**Chapter end **

Well that's it for this Chapter next Chapter will tell about what happened to Chris and Ben? Kodiwolf321 out.


	7. the Awakening

**Chapter 7 the awakening**

(I thought I was dead but I'm not)

5 hours before Chris meets Balto

Chris woke in shock; he was a few feet away from the bus. He saw Ben with his legs under bus "Ben!" Chris said then ran over to him "don't worry Ben I'm going to get you out of here" Chris said then trying to move the bus a little so Ben could get out "Chris stop you can't move it by yourself" Ben said then put his hand on Chris's arm "yes I can" Chris said still trying to move it.

"Chris just stop, you need to get out of here, go find my mom and tell her that I'll see her some time in heaven" Ben said Chris backed off the bus "you're not kidding, are you?" Chris asked "no I'm not" Ben said the Chris look to his right and saw that the bus was on fire, "Chris you got to go Now!" Ben shouted then Chris ran but by the time he ran up to a tree the bus blow up.

The impact from the explosion hit Chris in the back making him a few feet away from the bus. Chris then looked back at the Bus and saw the bus burn to the ground then Chris saw red eyes coming from fire it was the wolves' "oh no" Chris said then got up and ran. The wolves then ran after Chris it was hard to run in the snow then Chris get his gun out and started to shoot at them.

Chris then heard one of the wolves yelp in pain as it fell in the Snow. Running in the deep dark forest wasn't enough Chris then came to a hill and saw the little town of Nome from the hill Chris smiled then ran down the hill it was more easy to run downhill in the snow but then Chris's luck ran out the wolves' were still on him and every move he made.

Chris then made it in town "help!" Chris yelled but no one was around then Chris saw a little store that was not too far from where he was, Chris then ran over to the little store and went inside he closed the door just in time before the wolves could even get near him "Go away!" Chris shouted then pointed the gun at the glass door then Chris looked in one of the wolves' eyes. Then the Wolves walked off then Chris put the gun down and started to laugh but cry.

Then Chris walked to the back of the store there was soda snack's and beer in the back of the store Chris then opened a coke and took a drink. Chris then started to close his in his mind Chris started to think that maybe if he went to sleep this would all be a bad dream but this all be right here when he wakes up.

**5 hours later **

Chris woke in the sound of some was coming inside the Store he heard a little girl coming in the store then Chris walked up to them as the same wolves ran off Chris then pointed the gun at the little girl's head and said "who are you?" Chris said.


	8. Survivors

**Chapter 8** **Survivors**

**(We are what's left)**

"Who are you?" the teenage voice said "Rosie!" Balto said then the teenager pointed the gun at Balto "what the hell, you can talk?" the teenager said "come on kid you don't want to do that, just put the gun down" Balto said the teenager did "now what's your name?" Balto asked "Chris, Chris Menendez" Chris said looking at Balto "what's yours" Chris asked "Balto and this is Jenna and Rosie" Balto said with a small smile.

Chris then got up "so what's your guy's story, how come on one's here?" Chris asked walking around Balto "what do you mean" Jenna asked then Chris looked at Jenna "Nome is the safe zone right?" Chris said with a dry voice "no the storm hit us here too "Jenna said laying down Rosie was in the corner scared and cold. "No that can't be right, Nome is the safe zone" Chris said "no it's not" Balto said in a soft voice then put his ear's down.

Chris made a fist then hit the counter with his hand "damn it I came here for nothing" Chris said then Balto walked over to Jenna "take Rosie so where else" Balto said Jenna then walked over to Rosie "Come on Rosie let's go in the back room " Jenna said Rosie nodded the followed her. Balto then turned and looked at Chris who was still at the counter, Balto then walked over to him "Chris you may not know me, I may not know you but if we work together we might just get out of here" Balto said Chris looked at him at started to laugh.

"I heard that one be for" Chris said laughing "but we can if we just work together" Balto said "why should I work with you?" Chris asked Balto then put ears down "you don't have to if you don't want to" Balto said then walked in the back of the store Chris then out his hand's in his hair then looked at Balto as he was leaving to go in the back of the store "Wait" Chris said then Balto put his ears up and turned around.

"You called" Balto said then walked over to Chris "fine I'll go with you guy's" Chris said Balto smiled Chris then looked away from him but looked back at him "better get some sleep" Balto said then walked to the back of the store. Chris then lay by the door and closed the door and fell asleep. Balto then found Rosie and Jenna in the back, he then lay next to Jenna "you guy's ok?" Balto asked Rosie turned away from them, Jenna looked at Balto.

"How are we going to get out of town?" Jenna asked looking at Balto, Balto looked at her then looked at Rosie who was sound asleep "I'm not sure, but were gonna get out of here" Balto said to Jenna then nuzzled her. As Chris fell asleep he's dreams became nightmares as he was dreaming on "Ben!" Chris shouted "Chris, Chris wake up!" Balto said pushing his body Chris opened his eyes in shock "wh-what?" Chris said "you better take a look at this" Balto said then walked over to the window.

Chris got up and walked over to the window with Balto "what's going on?" Chris asked as he was walking over to the window "It's the Sun" Balto said Chris looked at him "yeah what about it?" Chris asked looking at Balto "It's starting to get hotter here" Balto said looking at Chris," your right I can feel the heat already" Chris said "we need to get out of here" Balto said Chris looked at him and nodded "get ready" Chris said. Balto nodded then went to the back of the store to get Jenna and Rosie,

Jenna" Balto said Jenna opened her eye's "Balto?" Jenna said "Come on Jenna get Rosie, were getting out of here" Balto said Chris walked in "hey those wolves' are still here" Chris said then Rosie opened her eye's "Jenna?" she said softly "come Rosie were getting out of here" Jenna said. Rosie then looked up at Chris then stood up. Chris looked up and saw that there was a window "let's go" Chris said then he opened the window.

Chris then looked at Rosie "come on sweet heart your up" Chris said, the wolves outside weren't going to wait any longer, they start to breakdown the glass "come on we have to hurry" Chris said then pulling Balto and Jenna up, the wolves broke the glass and started to run into the room where was at. By the time they got there everybody was gone.

Everyone was on top of the roof "where do we go from here?" Chris asked looking around Balto looked at him "we need to leave this town" Balto said Chris looked at him "and how are we going to that?" Chris asked "will take to roof tops" Balto said

Chapter end


	9. The Get Away

**Chapter 9 The Get away **

**(Running for your life)**

** "**So what are going to do?" Chris asked walking to the edge of the building. Balto looked at him then looked at Jenna and Rosie "don't worry" Balto said looking at Chris, Chris looked down st the street then looked at Rosie "were gonna have to jump to building to building "Balto said looking at Jenna "Balto, I can't" Jenna said. as Balto and Jenna were talking Chris was down at the street see a truck that wasn't too far from them Chris then looked at Rosie who watching Balto and Jenna fighting "I know your scared I'm scared too" Balto said.

Jenna looked at him softly "it's that I'm scared of jumping, I'm scared that I'll hurt are kids" Jenna said. Chris was then studying the truck maybe he could run over there and get it started. Then in split sec, Chris jumped from the Building and ran over to the truck Balto looked over at Rosie "Rosie where's Chris?" Balto asked "over there" she said in a soft voice "oh no" Balto said in low tone then ran over to the edge of the building.

"Chris what are doing?" Balto said as Chris was still running over to the truck. The wolves inside then looked at Chris as he was still running, Chris then made it to the truck and got inside, he tried to fine the key's be could find any then remember that Ben showed him how to hot wire a car "thank you Ben" Chris said to himself. Balto smiled in way that he knew what Chris was doing then he saw the wolves' come out of the store "Chris get of there" Balto shouted, Chris looked up and saw the wolves walked slowly to the truck "oh man" Chris said then the truck started, "yes" Chris then drove over to the building side "come on jump" Chris said.

Balto looked at Jenna "we have to" Balto said Rosie then jumped down into the bed of the truck as she was trying to get inside of truck from the back window then something grabbed her leg Rosie screamed. One of the wolves bit her leg, she then kicked the wolf's face "oh you want more" Chris said then backed up the truck to the wall and crushed the wolf's chest and killed it "Jenna it's now or never" Balto said looking into her eye's Jenna nodded then they jumped down together.

"It's about time" Chris said then drove off. Balto then moved up to the back window of "Chris where are you taking us?" Balto asked, Chris looked at the mirror to look at Balto "to a safe place" Chris said as they were driving.

**Chapter end**

**well guys sorry this Chapter is so short but it's just a getaway lol**


	10. The Other People

**Chapter ten: the other people**

**(More people to worry about)**

**This chapter has a surprise so here we go!**

As the group of four were driving over the mountain everyone was quiet, Balto, Jenna and Rosie were sitting in the back seat of the truck, Chris was driving. Rosie was lying on her back with Jenna lying next to her Rosie looked at Jenna "Jenna do you think we're going to find my mommy and daddy?" Rosie asked.

Jenna looked at her softly and licked the top of her head "of course we will "Jenna said Rosie had a tear come down from her face, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep Jenna did the same Balto looked at Rosie and Jenna who were sleeping like they were newborn's .But Balto couldn't blame them, they been through a lot.

Balto then went up to the front of the truck with Chris. "Chris there's something I need to tell you" Balto said as Chris was driving "go on" Chris said, Balto looked back at the girls making sure they were still asleep then he looked back at Chris.

"Ok we need to find Rosie parents" Balto said, Chris looked at him then back at the road "wait,wait,wait if you think I'm going to give up my freedom just to find some little girl's mom and dad, no you're on your own" Chris said Balto ear's went down "then where will you go without us?" Balto asked with his ear's down.

Chris thought for a second then talked "away from here that's where" Chris said, Balto shook his head then looked out the window Chris shied "look Balto I'm sorry but I've lost so much, I just want to be alone" Chris said Balto then looked back at him "Chris I've lost a lot in two year's but those dark days are over now, I mean look at me now I'm still fighting for my unborn family" Balto said.

Chris was surprised That Balto's statement was wise "Jenna's having puppies?" Chris asked Balto nodded "and you're still fighting even though there not alive yet?" Chris asked "I sure am with all I got to keep them safe" Balto said looking Chris "I'll do it I'll hope you find Rosie parents " Chris said Balto smiled "thank you it will mean a lot to Rosie" Balto said then look back Rosie who was still sleeping.

Six hours later it was morning Balto was fast asleep in the back with Jenna and Rosie. Chris look at the gage and saw that it was on E "great" Chris said then stopped the Truck, everyone else in the back then woke up and got out "Chris what's going on?" Balto asked walking up to him "were out of gas and looks like were walking " Chris said "That's just great" Balto said then looked at Jenna then looked back at Chris.

"Can we find another car?" Balto asked Chris looked at him "yeah we can in the next town" Chris said then started to walked to the next town Balto shook his head "let's go" Balto said. They started to walk in the cold snowy day then night started to fall. Chris started to carry Rosie on his back. Balto and Jenna were behind them talking "So Jenna when you think you're going to give birth?" Balto asked Jenna.

Jenna looked at him "well I'm five week's along so it should be soon" Jenna said "wait your five week's along, how come you didn't tell me you were pregnant five weeks ago?" Balto asked Jenna looked away from him "I was scared to tell you" Jenna said "Jenna I love you can tell me anything" Balto then nuzzled her.

"Hey looks we're in town" Chris said then they walked up to a store and went inside. When they were inside it was warm and the place had power "that's odd this place has power" Chris said "maybe this place hasn't been hit by the storm's" Jenna said then they all heard a scream "Rosie?" Balto said "Rosie?" Jenna said then walked over to where she was standing.

"Rosie where are you" Chris said then he looked to his left and saw shadow with a little girl in his or her arm's "Jenna, Balto, Chris help!" Rosie shouted Chris ran over to where he saw the shadow then Chris was hit in the face. Chris fell to the ground hard when he opened his eyes there was teen girl about his age with a crow bar in her hand.

Chris looked to the side of the teen and saw Rosie in tear's with three other men and a women "who are you?" asked the teen girl Chris looked up at her as Balto and Jenna were running up behind Chris "look we just need a place to stay for the night" Chris said looking into the girl's eyes "fine one night and that's it got it?" the girl said "Balto" Jenna said then she fell to the ground "Jenna what's wrong? Balto said looking at her.

"Ah I...I think I'm going in to labor" Jenna said in a weak voice "dude what's wrong with you dog?" one of the men asked looking at Jenna "Chris! I need you over here" Balto shouted. The girl walked back from Chris "oh shit they talk" the Girl said Chris got up and ran over to Balto and Jenna "she's having them" Balto said looking at Chris then back at Jenna "oh no" Chris said.

"We need help!" Chris shouted then the women ran over to them "oh my she having puppy's" said the women "no she having human's baby's, now what do we do "Chris said the women looked at Chris "I need all the boy's out of here" the women said "Chris I'm going to leave her" Balto said "Balto it's the best we can do" Chris said Balto looked at Jenna who was in labor then back at Chris "ok" Balto said then the women went to work.

**Chapter end**

**Oh…. Well I guess we will have to wait and see want happens to Jenna **


End file.
